The present invention relates to the field of communications; more particularly, the present invention relates to accessing stored voice messages for subsequent manipulation and/or presentation.
There are a number of technologies available for transferring text and voice information. For example, to transfer text information in real time, NetMeeting from Microsoft of Redmond, Washington may be used. Similarly, if non-real time text transfer is desired, but relatively quick communication in the approximate one to fifteen minute time frame is desired, then AOL Instant Messenger (AIM), Short Messaging Service over Cellular Networks (SMS) or paging (e.g., two-way paging, one-way paging) may be used.
If a longer period of delay is allowable, text information may be transferred using electronic mail (email) systems. Email systems always have to store a message and then have a recipient retrieve the message to access it. Also, there is no way to know if an email message from a specific person has been received until the email messages are retrieved. One email system disclosed in (Etrieve cite to be added) describes attaching a voice file to an email. The user receives notification of the email by a SMS messaging system, and when the email is responded to, the system retrieves the voice file from memory and plays back the voice file over a circuit switch voice channel. Therefore, even in this email system, it is still required in this system that the message (the voice file) requires the user to actively retrieve the voice file from a storage facility.
Long term archival of text messages is a common occurrence and may be performed by using, for example, CD-ROM. Long term archival of voice messages, however, is not performed today with the capability to effectively index the messages.
Many systems exist for transferring voice information. For example, in real-time voice transfer, a phone, wired or wireless, may be used. One of the wireless cellular carrier networks, Nextel, currently markets a cellular phone based system that includes two-way radio functionality that permits the user, by pressing a button, to use the phone as a two-way radio to transfer voice to preassigned individuals. Similarly, with respect to voice, there are a number of store and retrieve options for transferring voice such as, for example, voice mail. Also, with respect to archiving, there are a number of ways, such as CD-ROMs and tapes, that may be used to record voice files for archival purposes. However, with respect to the communication window of one to fifteen minutes, there seems to be no counterpoint in voice transfer technology that matches or equates to that of instant messaging, SMS or paging used in the transfer of text messages.
A communication system and method are described. In one embodiment, the method comprises a server determining to examine contents of audio files in a storage facility, the server accessing one or more audio files stored in the storage facility, and sending a text message over a packet data network channel, the text message containing information about the one or more accessed audio files.